Untrustworthy
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: Tsukiyomi Utau,and Hinamori Amu. Best friends, young and carefree. Until a stranger puts a stop to that. Tearing apart a family, destroying trust between friends. with one simple movement. But there's more to this blue-haired boy than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so umm… For personal reasons I haven't updated in, well…. forever basically. But I'm back with a new story, that I hope you will enjoy. I do warn you now that there will be and is some slight OOC-ness. Thanks for wasting your time (= Enjoy.

_**Untrustworthy**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Utau-nee!" hollered a 4 year-old Hinamori Amu. "Where are you?" she paused. "I give up already!" Suddenly Amu felt something collide with her back. Teetering on the tip of her toes, Amu fell over, followed quickly by another 4 year-old. "Utau-nee, that really hurt!" cried Amu. Laughing, Utau got up and held her hand out to Amu. Brushing her short pink hair out of her amber eyes, Amu took Utau's hand and pulled herself up. "Where were you hiding?" quizzed Amu. "Up the tree." Utau smiled smugly. "But that's cheating." Amu complained. "Is not!" Utau retorted.

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Utau! Amu! Dinner's ready!" The two girls heard Utau's mum call. Grinning at each other, Amu and Utau dashed towards the house. "Beat ya!" Utau said, punching the air with her little fist, her short blonde pigtails bouncing furiously, and violet eyes gleaming with delight. "Yeah, well I won last time." Said Amu. "Yeah, but I won twice before that." Recalled Utau. Huffing, Amu went into the house and took her seat at the dinner table, and seconds after, a still gleeful and undefeated Utau came following after. Taking her seat inbetween Amu and Amu's mum, Utau tucked in. Afterwards, Utau and Amu said goodbye, and did their special handshake as the rest of Utau's family got into their car. "Cya tomorrow Amu-nee!" Squealed Utau, and was responded to by Amu saying "Don't forget to bring all your pink crayons to nursery too!" Utau nodded and got into her car. Pressing her face against the car's windows, Utau pulled funny faces at Amu as the car drove away. As Amu was put to bed that night, she had a rather unsettling dream. She dreamt that Utau's house caught fire, because a young boy, about 7 years-old with midnight-blue hair and similar coloured eyes had snuck into their house and lit a candle then knocked it onto the carpet floor. He had then run out, leaving the house to burn. But before he had done any of this, the young boy had sneaked into Utau's dad's music room, and stolen a violin! After this strange dream had occurred, Amu had woken up, to see the sky a dismal gray, water heaving from the clouds. A dark, formidable feeling had begun to brew within Amu's innocent soul. Feeling the urge to speak to Utau immediately, Amu ran to the house phone in the hallway. Amu thought to herself how she had seen her mother use this device countless times, to talk to her sister, Amu's Aunt Yuka. But Amu could not at all fathom how to work the phone. Thinking hard, Amu had a brainwave. Grabbing a small, yellow notebook with stars on the front, Amu read the only number in the book at all. Although Amu was merely a child, she had learnt to count and read up to ten. Chancing it, Amu fingered in the number. Hearing the dial tone begin to ring, Amu got more tense every second. Twiddling with the cord, Amu finally heard someone answer. But it was not a voice she was familiar with. It was a light, far too cheery female voice. "I'm sorry," it began. "but the number you have dialed has not been recognized. Please try again." Slamming the phone down, Amu ran back into her room and shoved on a vest and a pair of pants, her pink and white striped leggings, a long blue t-shirt that had the word 'cute' emblazoned on the front in sequins, and a thick, white cardigan. Tip-toeing her way to the door, Amu grabbed a pair of her trainers, and as she was about to open the door, she heard a cough come from behind her. Spinning round, Amu's mother fell into Amu's view. "What, may I ask, do you think you are doing at 4:30 in the morning young girl?" Asked Midori, her mother, furiously. "Mummy, you don't understand! Something bad has happened! To Utau! We need to go now!" Amu cried, her golden orbs filling with tears. Seeing the distress Amu was in, Midori grabbed her car keys, got into the car, still in her nightwear, with Amu. As they were driving, Midori turned to face her daughter. "Why do you think something's wrong sweetie?" she asked. Amu, still sitting on the edge of her car seat in the back, didn't respond for a few moments. "Sweetie?" Midori tried again. "I-I… I had a bad dream mummy, a really bad one. With a mean boy that set fire to Utau's house." Amu responded quietly. Midori remained silent. After what seemed to be the longest drive of their lives, Amu and Midori arrived in front of the Tsukiyomi's house. As their eyes grew wide with horror, Amu flung herself out the door towards the burning house. "Utau-nee!' Amu screamed, running towards a huddled group of people a few metres from the flame licked home. All four people in the group turned to face Amu. Utau met Amu's worried eyes with a steely glare. "U-Utau?" As those words left Amu's mouth, there was a large explosion, and Amu was thrown back. When she looked back, there was no one there. As Amu was about to run to the spot where Utau and her family had been stood, a restraining hand was firmly placed on her shoulder. Amu looked up to see her teary-eyed mother. "Get in the car, Amu." Not needing nor wanting to be told twice, Amu retreated, Dumbfounded and distressed into the car. As they drove home, Amu's mind replayed all the memories she had shared with Utau. Their childish squabbles, races to dinner, goodbye hugs all flooded her mind. A loud siren wailed around the streets, as firefighters fought to extinguish the blaze. A solitary tear slid down Amu's cheek. Not looking back, Hinamori Amu resolved that she would never the same happy, bubbly, playful character she was that day and the years before, until she found Utau, and the strange, blue-haired boy.


	2. Just A Humble Note

Note To Readers

I apologize for the 'block of writing' that was the first paragraph. I had realized it was quite hard to read, but I was to lazy to break it up, so I do apologize for my laziness (= I am hoping to have chapter 2 up some time soon, so please wait with bated breath X)

**And Thank You To The Following For Your Encouraging Reviews! **

** Sister Of Scarlet Devil ** (I Like The Name)

** Amethyst Rose Wolf ** (Again, Beautiful Name)

** Anonimus 3 ** (I'm Ecstatic That You Found It 'Uhmazin' =3 **

Thank You (Hopefully Loyal) Readers (=


End file.
